WITNESS
by Sexy Rose
Summary: Aku hanyalah satu saksi biksu yang tak pernah dianggap oleh Sang penguasa. Karena aku memang dibeli untuk dibungkam /KAISOO/ KAI KYUNGSOO/ YAOI/ MATURE/


.

**WITNESS**

**by, SEXYROSE**

.

**WARNING!**

**[KAISOO | YAOI | MATURE | SMUT | NC-17]**

**Standart disclaimer and enough said**

.

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_Ia tercengang…_

_._

_Semuanya berbeda..._

.

Kurang dari satu pekan ia pergi untuk memoles diri, tapi kini _**semuanya sudah berubah**_. Teman-teman setia yang selama satu dekade telah menemani kesehariannya entah dimana keberadaan mereka sekarang. Hanya tersisa Si bening dari jaman retorika yang memang sengaja ditinggal.

Ini gila! Brengsek! Kurang ajar! Kenapa mereka seenaknya sendiri meletakannya disini? Ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman berada didekat jendela. Posisi yang sejak dulu jadi tempatnya berpijak, kini telah bergeser dan digantikan oleh mereka yang baru, yang lebih futuristik, yang merefleksikan jika calon penghuninya adalah seorang mata duitan.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama aku pergi?"

"Hoaaamm..." Yang ditanya menguap. Terlihat sekali jika ia merasa bosan karena tidak ada teman bicara. Para penghuni baru itu terlihat begitu angkuh untuk sekedar berbasa-basi dengan penghuni lama. "Seperti yang kau lihat, kawan... banyak teman kita yang telah digusur dan digantikan oleh anak-anak sombong ini."

Jujur semuanya terasa membingungkan. Ia mengernyit, menatap anak-anak baru itu dengan cermat dan teliti. Mereka _import_, harga tentu saja mahal karena pajak, namun ukiran tubuh tak lebih artistik dari dirinya atau tak lebih anggun dari paras teman lamanya.

"Kita dipertahankan karena selingkuhan pria culas itu tahu kualitas yang kita miliki. Dia suka barang-barang antik dengan nilai seni tinggi, sedangkan teman-teman kita yang lain hanya dianggapnya sebagai rongsokan tak layak pakai."

"Selingkuhan?"

"Yup! Kim Jongin akan menjadikan tempat ini sebagai sarang selingkuhannya. Apartemen atau rumah terlalu beresiko tercium media. Hanya kondominium dalam hotel berkelas seperti inilah satu-satunya tempat yang aman untuk menyembunyikan kekasih gelap." Si bening tampak mencibir, "_Cih_, aku benar benar tidak menyangka jika Kim Jongin juga seorang bajingan. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan bagaimana citranya di masyarakat selama ini?"

Ia bergidik setelah mendengar penuturan sarkasme teman lamanya. Pengalaman yang ia peroleh telah menuntun pada realitas tentang sebuah pemakluman. Pantas saja kamar ini direnovasi total hingga suasananya terlihat lebih elegan dan mewah, karena memang beginilah derajat selingkuhan, ditempatkan diatas mimbar paling indah untuk disetubuhi hingga ampas tak bersisa.

.

Seandainya ia bisa bicara.

.

Seandainya ia bisa berteriak lantang.

.

Seandainya ia bisa memberitahu semua orang-orang naif itu jika seperti inilah siklus hidup pria bernama Kim Jongin, salah satu pemimpin yang mereka percaya melalui pemilihan legislatif atas dasar janji busuk dibalik topeng pencitraan moral. Kim Jongin menikung uang negara demi membayar mahal sebuah ruang hunian sementara, yang difungsikan untuk menyimpan gundik pemuas nafsu birahinya.

.

Tapi... Akankah mereka percaya?

.

Akankah mereka percaya bahwa Kim Jongin yang mereka sanjung memiliki perangai yang tak lebih hina dari binatang jalanan?

Jawabannya tentu saja, TIDAK! Siapa yang akan mendengar jerit kesaksian seonggok barang tua seperti dirinya? Jangankan manusia manusia-manusia lugu itu, anak-anak pongah yang baru saja dibeli Kim Jongin agar gundiknya senang bahkan telah ikut menutup mulut. Entah memang karena sikap mereka yang acuh, atau karena mereka menikmati setiap tontonan cabul yang Sang pemimpin suguhkan setiap malam?

.

_Biarlah..._

_._

Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar.

.

_Biarlah seperti ini_...

.

Seperti malam-malam yang dulu sering ia lewati. Hanya menjadi saksi biksu dari segala tindak biadab penguasa kotor seperti Kim Jongin, yang memandang dirinya sebagai medium penyalur gairah untuk menuntaskan gejolak nafsu pada mereka yang bisa dibeli dengan kekayaan duniawi.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<br>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

HOLAAAAAA! Hai Hai Kaisoo Shipper penghuni FFn. Gimana kabar kalian? Adakah yang merindukan saya? /Kayaknya gak yah?/ XDDD

Beneran, saya itu kangen banget sama kalian semua. u,uuuu /dipeluk satu-satu/ FFn di rumah saya emang angin-angin banget. Kadang bisa dibuka, kadang gak. Ini tadi kebetulan bisa dibuka karna gak sengaja buka link yang di share teman. Nanti aku mau ngucapin banyak terima kasih sama teman itu.

.

Untuk FF ini, kira-kira ada yang bisa menebak Kaisoo diceritakan dari sudut pandang siapa?

Saya juga minta maaf jika ada yang tersinggung dengan isi dan penggambaran watak tokohnya /deep bow/ Saya bikin FF ini bukan sebagai bentuk kritik terhadap pemerintahan kita, karena saya pribadi bukan tipe pemuda ind*nesia anti pemerintah /makan apa gue kalo anti pemerintah? wkkkk/

.

Sudah yah, jangan lupa review yah, doakan agar inet dirumah saya selalu bersahabat yah, supaya saya bisa terus menebar ke- 4L4y-an disini.

See ya~ ^^


End file.
